peelfandomcom-20200213-history
25 July 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-07-25 ; Comments *Last session from the Levellers Five as they bow to the inevitable with the success of the Levellers and rename themselves Calvin Party. *The first two and a half hours of the show is available. Sessions *Babes In Toyland, #4. Recorded 11 July 1992. Available on the Cherry Red CD – The BBC John Peel Sessions 1990-92. *Levellers Five, #3. Repeat, first broadcast 23 May 1992. Recorded 12 April 1992. No known commercial release. 'Messelina' is not included on the available recording. Tracklisting *'File 1 ' *Blue Chieftains: 'I Think Hank Woulda Done It This Way (7 inch)' (Diesel Only Records) *Misha Mahlin And The Phantom: The Stereo Night *Stereolab: Harmonium (7 inch) Duophonic *Babes In Toyland: Jungle Train (Peel Session) *Blacka T: A Java (7 inch ) Rockers International *Codeine: Realize (7 inch) Sub Pop Records *Levellers Five: Everyone For Themselves (Peel Session) : (11:30 news) *Helmet: Give It (LP – Meantime) Interscope Records *Chaka Demus And Pliers: Romantic (7 inch) Jah Screw *Everly Brothers: This Little Girl Of Mine *Aphex Twin: Dodeccaheedron (12 inch – Xylem Tube EP) R & S Records *Babes In Toyland: Right Now (Peel Session) *Röövel Ööbik: Finger On The Trigger, Transfigured (CD – Popsubterranea) Stupido Records *Tonya Musinga: C’est Que Ce (CD - Missy Baccari (?)) Afrik *dcBasehead: Brand New Day (CD – Play With Toys) Imago Recording Company *Artisans: Jazz Serenade (7 inch) Infidel Records *Levellers Five: Mass (Peel Session) *Ultraviolence: Die Alone Screaming (12 inch – Vengeance EP) Safe *Sonic Youth: Stalker (2xLP – Dirty) DGC *Out Of Band Experience: Warning: Danger (7 inch) Immortal Records *Bob Lloyd: Our Hearts Were Meant To Beat As One (LP – Beat Of The Traps) Carnage Press *Monoton: Unknown '(12 inch - Tronic Subrise) Transtronik *Babes In Toyland: Sometimes (session) *Medicine: Aruca (12 inch) Creation Records : ''(JP: ‘I don’t know what that Aruca means. Whenever I don’t know what things mean they’re usually references from some book I should have read or they’re kinds of lubricants to be used below the waist. I think I’ll shall say no more about that. This next one is for the Pig, and it’s a particular favourite from 1975.’) *Robert Wyatt: Yesterday Man (Various Artists LP – V) Virgin *Eternal: Eternal (12 inch) Underground Level Recordings *Fire Engines: We Don’t Need This Fascist Groove Thang (CD – Fond) Rev-ola : (1:00 news) *Alain Kounkou: Terminus de la vie (LP – Kindobika Tout Terrain) Sonodisc *Arcwelder: Favor (7 inch) Duophonic *Levellers 5: Pressure Drop (Peel Session) (although JP refers to them by their new name) *Glenn Ricks: Baby I’m For Real (7 inch ) Taxi *Polvo: Can I Ride (LP – Cor-Crane Secret) Touch And Go *Polvo: Sense Of It (LP – Cor-Crane Secret) Touch And Go *Polvo: In The Hand, In The Sieve (LP – Cor-Crane Secret) Touch And Go *Elite: Immortality Part 2 (12 inch) Lime Street Records *Babes In Toyland: Magic Flute (Peel Session) *Slim Harpo: I’m A King Bee (CD – The Best Of Slim Harpo) Ace *Drumming On Glass: '''Unknown *'File 2' *Ed's Redeeming Qualities: The Boy I Work With (album - More Bad Times) Flying Fish File ;Name *1) Peel Show 1992-07-25 (incomplete) *2) C185 The Peel Tapes Vol.19 ;Length *1) 2:40:05 *2) 1:34:54 (until 0:02:28) ;Other *1) First song and two session tracks edited in by SIG to cover tape flips. *2) Many thanks to Mr Maudlin ;Available *1) Mooo Server *2) Mooo Server Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Isector Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Mr Maudlin